Zoids Evolved
by FreddyJasonV
Summary: When her Command Wolf is destroyed by a mysterious team, Aurora must find a new Zoid before its too late. But when her brother is killed, things get outta hand. R&R please.
1. Shadow Fox Reborn

Thunderous footsteps echoes throughout the valley as a dark shape made its way through. Its weaponry bounced with the impact on landing and bullets pelted from its guns. It sprinted through the canyon, unsure of its enemy. A sound of jets hit it and it stopped. The orange cockpit opened and a girl stood up. She had blue eyes, brown hair, and wore a dragon shirt. The girl looked at the sky as a large shape plummeted towards it. Her machine once again bounded through the rocks as it raced towards the end of the canyon.  
  
"Target is in sight, sir." The shape appeared on a screen and locked on it. A Charged Particle Beam rose from the transporter and aimed at the girl's machine. "We won't let her get away, sir. We have her locked on. Charged Particle Beam fire in 5...4...3...2..." An echoing blast hit the canyon floor and ripped everything out from around it. The transporter waited for the dust to clear.  
  
Metal slammed against the canyon wall as the machine plummeted down the slope. It landed with a crash on the ground and strained to get up but its circuits were too heavily damaged. The machine lay on the ground, still, and the cockpit opened. The girl fell out and landed beside her ruined Command Wolf, unconscious.  
  
Lance looked up at the night sky and glanced over at his Zoid. He had just finished checking the systems on his Gun Sniper and sat down to rest. A damaged Command Wolf lay beside it. "I wonder whatever happened to that girl my father was after..." He got up and walked down the hall. Gunshots rang out from a room on his left and he opened the door.  
  
A Hel Digunner shot its gun at a small target with a Rev Raptor on it. The cockpit opened and a man leapt out. "What are you doing here, Lance? It's soon time for bed." He walked over to his son and locked the door. Lance stared at the door, baffled. Why did his father just shut the door on him? Something must be up... He trotted down the hall until he got to the second hanger and stared in awe.  
  
Aurora sat up groggily as a boy walked over to her. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" She stood up and backed away. "And what happened to my Command Wolf?" The boy sighed and shrugged. "Take me to my Zoid. Now!"  
  
Lance sighed and turned. The two walked down the hall until they got to the Zoid hanger. "Here's your Zoid. Well, all that's left of it." The girl brushed past him and stared at her ruined Zoid.  
  
"My Command wolf..... What have you done to it?!" She punched Lance in the face and ran off. He stood up and stared after her. She was beautiful. Lance narrowed his eyes. He had to make it up to her since his father destroyed her Wolf. An idea popped into his head and he turned to the Secret Zoid Hanger. He'd get her the best Zoid he could find. 


	2. Death of a Brother

A piercing cry escaped into the night as a black Zoid leapt from the base's roof. It hit the ground and charged at the red Zoid ahead of it. A Vulcan Cannon rose up at aimed at the Rev Raptor. The raptor-Zoid hissed and deployed its blades. The black Zoid broke out and the Rev Raptor was shredded by the bullets. The Zoid bounded down a clear path and an Arosaurer rose up from the ground. The Vulcan Cannon fired again and the Arosaur bounded to the left. The black Zoid lowered its head and opened its Smoke Dischargers. The Arosaur aimed its guns and fired, but the bullets hit nothing. The attack came from behind. "Strike Laser Claw!!!" Lance sliced through the Arosaurer and the Shadow Fox landed gracefully on the ground.  
  
Aurora looked her Command Wolf over and discovered that its Zoid Core had been disintegrated. She sat down at her Zoid and placed her head in her hands. "I'll never get out of here....the Zoid Core's gone...." Thunderous footsteps landed in front of her and she looked up. She screamed and backed against her Zoid as the head of a Gun Sniper lowered in front of her. The cockpit opened and she sighed in relief. It was Lance.  
  
"C'mon Aurora, I have something for you." They climbed into the Gun Sniper and he piloted it down a path. "Before I show you this Zoid, you can't let my dad know. It was one he used in the military but its armor was demolished. My father rebuilt the armor so that it was thicker than what it had been originally, so it'll be hard to beat. I thought that since your Command Wolf was destroyed, you should have this Zoid."  
  
Aurora gazed in awe as she stepped out of the Sniper. "It's a...it's a....a Shadow Fox!" She turned to Lance. "How on Zi did you get such a spectacular Zoid?! You told me your father used it in the military, but that was it." She turned back to the sleek black Zoid. "It's beautiful!" The cockpit opened and she gasped. A low growl escaped the Shadow Fox as she climbed into the seat. The cockpit closed and the controls lit up around her. Lance watched as the Shadow Fox gave out a cry and galloped out of the hanger into the field.  
  
A Death Saurer lifted its head into the air and stomped off to the black Zoid racing ahead of it. Bullets pelted from its guns, followed by a missile. The black Zoid fell to the ground, damaged. The Saurer stood beside the Zoid and the black Zoid's cockpit open. A small boy fell out and he screamed as the Death Saurer blasted him apart.  
  
The Shadow Fox leaped nimbly over a fallen tree and sprinted into a clearing. Aurora gasped as she recognized the black Zaber Fang and stopped her new Zoid. The Fox lowered and opened its cockpit. She leapt out and raced over to the damaged Zoid. Red letters embedded in the Zaber Fang's ear shocked her. DUSTIN. Blood puddle the area around the black Zoid. Aurora fell to her knees; Her young brother had been murdered. The Shadow Fox growled and opened its cockpit. "You're right. I need to find out what's going on around here." She stepped in and the cockpit closed. The Fox sprinted back to the hanger and she cried out in anguish. The Shadow Fox lowered its head and rested as she sat in the seat, crying to herself.  
  
Bright clouds loomed on the horizon as Aurora woke. She had fallen asleep in the Shadow Fox. The cockpit opened and she got out. Footsteps got closer and she turned around. Lance smiled and yawned. "Buenos dias." She giggled at his Spanish greeting. He looked up at her Zoid and sighed. "Too bad I only have a Gun Sniper. I sure wish I had a Shadow Fox too. They're so cool! They've got Smoke Dischargers, a Vulcan Laser Cannon, a Strike Laser Claw, and Hardened Alloy Claws and Teeth." He looked back at Aurora and noticed she was crying. "What's wrong, Aurora?"  
  
"My....my brother, Dustin, is....is...." She broke off crying and Lance narrowed his eyes. He ran over to his Gun Sniper and hopped inside. The grey Zoid stepped outside and he followed the Shadow Fox's footprints till he reached a destroyed Zaber Fang. The Gun Sniper lowered and he hopped out. Blood puddle the ground around him and he noticed a glimmer of metal. He walked over and picked up the metal necklace. SNIPE RAPTOR TEAM. Lance stood up and examined the Zaber Fang. The Zoid Core had not been hit, but it was still done for. What could have done this? 


	3. The Saurer

A shrill cry pierced the air as the Shadow Fox leapt over the Gun Sniper. It opened its Smoke Dischargers and the Zoid disappeared. Lance looked around and he slammed to the ground. His seat flipped over and he grabbed the gun. He took careful aim and fired. The Shadow Fox crashed to the ground defeated. Both cockpits opened and the two leapt out. "You're getting better, Aurora. But we still need to train. We're up against the Black Bullet Team tomorrow and we need to figure out a strategy too." He sat down and flopped onto his back. A shadow loomed over them and they looked up.  
  
A black Hel Cat opened its cockpit and a woman stepped out. She had black hair and piercing red eyes. Lance narrowed his eyes and walked over to the edge of the Practice Arena. "Who are you? What do you want?" The woman smiled and examined him.  
  
"Nice Gun Sniper. Is it yours?" Lance nodded and turned to the Shadow Fox. "What about the Shadow Fox?" Lance raised a fist. "Whatever the reason, you ain't getting any of our Zoids." The woman scoffed. "I wouldn't want any of your Zoids if my life depended on it. What I came here for is to see if you wanted to check out our company's newest and most powerful Zoid around." Lance frowned. "Only a look if you'd like, hon."  
  
Aurora glanced at Lance and nodded. He sighed. "Ok. But only a quick look." The woman led the two through the field and to a clearing. A deep growl greeted them as the Zoid came into view. Lance ran past the woman. "A...a Death Saurer!!!" He turned back to the woman, stunned. "Who ARE you?! How could you create....the legendary Zoid? The Death Saurer?"  
  
The woman smiled. "As for my name, it's Crystal. I'm a member of the White Shark Team." She turned back to the Zoid. "As for this Zoid, well, I shouldn't say this, but, we created it to take control of out-of- hand battles." Aurora made a slight cough and crossed her arms. Crystal gazed at her. "Well, aren't you a pretty girl. Just know this you two: We will always win." With that the mysterious woman leapt onto the out- stretched claws of the Saurer and stomped out of sight. Lance scratched his arm. That was strange...why would a woman show up just to show them a Zoid? 


End file.
